User talk:Tparry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Order and Chaos Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Elemental King page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:21, August 5, 2011 Hi Tparry, I've added you into the administrator group, so you have more tools to keep up the phenomenal work. Check out the User Rights page to see what you can do now. You also have roll back permission which is very useful to remove all contributions from individual vandals with one click. Also check out the Admin how-to guide . I’ll be checking in from time to time but if you want to contact me send a message to my gameloft forum account (since it forwards the message to my personal email address) or leave a comment on my talk page (but it may take longer to reply). Also if you click in the hit counter in the top corner of the wiki, you can see a more detailed view of the statistics and activity of the wiki. Keep up the amazing work - Zzell 14:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) add me facebook pls Hello again Tparry! The effort you've put into this wiki is amazing! I've made you into a bureaucrat so you can now make other users into admins (if you find people you trust who want to help out). Let me know if you need any help with updating the homepage or theme of the wiki or anything else in general! - Zzell 20:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Tparry, Your page is just so full with badges, I seriously want to have that much awards, bet you're lvl 60 now huh? Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 13:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Which server in IOS r u playing? I'm from whispering island server What's your name? You didn't leave your signature, I don't know who you are. I'm on iOS Asia Glimmermoor Server. headsmasher / YuYing / Adrielle Asia FB Server: Barbarella / Zomboss / Lucretia / OMFG 10:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way to print screen on a cellphone to add pictures Hey Troy, mind if I ask how to be an admin? bleh 12:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Jijiooze Order & Chaos Giveaway Hey Tparry! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I wanted to let you know about a fantastic giveaway that we'll be running on the wiki as a collaboration with Gameloft. It's for Order & Chaos's one-year anniversary and we'll be giving some awesome prizes away. We're putting the blog up shortly so stay tuned and let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Heroes of Order & Chaos Plans Hey there TParry! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development. As you probably know, Gameloft, the makers of Order & Chaos Online, are launching a new game in the Order & Chaos universe called Heroes of Order & Chaos. It's a MOBA game and looks awesome. We've actually been talking to them and that would love to work with the Order & Chaos community by sending in a bunch of cool assets and even launching a Giveaway opportunity. I thought I would stop by and see if you think the wiki would be interested in participating. Right now the wiki is just about Order & Chaos Online. If you're ok with it, I would love to start filling in information about Heroes of Order & Chaos and maybe tweak the main page once enough info comes in so that it can be a portal to content i both games. How does this sound? I would love to have your input and I am happy to answer any questions you might have. Just leave a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin please? Tparry can you make me a Admin? I'm online often and is editing often and for the moment working on a Under Realm page? Please ~Diddi2000~